


Ask the Sun (Tell the Moon)

by ShowMeAHero



Series: like no one else [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Great minds think alike. (Except Poe's a dumbass and Finn's way smarter, for the record.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask the Sun (Tell the Moon)

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY THIS ISN'T LONGER AHHHH but here we are folks
> 
> Title taken from ["I Belong To You" by Caro Emerald](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYNUg5j7tr0).

Finn took another sip of his water, ignoring the way the waitress was staring at him from next to the register and computer screen, her chin in her hand, a pitying look in her face. He stared resolutely down at the ice cubes in his glass, ignoring his watch and his phone and the waitress who was looking horrifyingly sorry for him. He gave up and glanced at his watch, sighing when he saw that Poe was already an hour late. He tapped his spoon against the back of his hand, glancing over his shoulder at the door for the thousandth time.

He wondered if he could convince the manager of the restaurant to name a special after him, maybe something that had six glasses of water and a basket of breadsticks, spread out over an hour, something you could only order if you were by yourself. Maybe they had a three-strikes system for that kind of thing, and if he got stood up one more time, he got a free dessert or a drink or cab fare home.

He was checking his phone, _again_ , seeing if Poe had texted him with some apology or explanation for why he was so goddamn late, when someone sat down across from him. He looked up, and Poe was sitting there, grinning like he hadn’t made Finn wait a fucking hour for him at the restaurant he got stood up at the last time.

“What the hell, Poe?” Finn hissed, and Poe raised an eyebrow at him, smile wavering a little.

“Hi?” Poe greeted him hesitantly. When Finn just get staring at him, Poe’s smile fell a little more. “¿Hola?” Finn just kept glaring. “No? Nothing? I’m sorry, what-”

“You made me wait _an hour_ for you, man,” Finn whispered loudly. Poe’s brow furrowed, then smoothed out, his face turning into a grin again. “It’s not _funny_ , Poe, come on! These people think I’m some lonely sad sack, I’m _not_ into it. Why didn’t you text me?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise?” Poe offered, and Finn leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest.

“Well, you succeeded,” Finn said, and Poe stretched across the table to take one of Finn’s hands in his, straightening out his fingers. He kissed the back of Finn’s hand, and Finn felt himself already starting to forgive him. He bit back a sigh. Goddamnit. Poe was impossible to stay angry at, even when Finn tried.

The waitress came then, beaming at Poe like he hadn’t done anything wrong, like she was happy just because he showed up. Finn sighed again.

“Do you want your usual?” she asked, and Poe nodded.

“That would be great, thank you so much,” Poe answered, charming as ever, and the waitress smiled at him before leaving them alone again. Poe squeezed Finn’s hand, pulling his attention back. “Hey. I really am sorry, mi cariño. I thought I was being clever.”

“You weren’t,” Finn informed him. “Just so you know.”

“Well, now I know,” Poe laughed, “and I am very, _very_ sorry.” Poe winked at him. “Just go with it.”

“I hate you sometimes,” Finn muttered, and Poe raised an eyebrow at him, letting go of his hand.

“If that’s true, this is about to get really awkward,” Poe replied. He fiddled in his jacket for a second before he moved to get up. Finn’s heart leapt up into his throat.

“Poe, don’t,” Finn blurted before he could stop himself, watching Poe’s gleeful face as he settled down on one knee next to the table. “Oh, holy fuck.”

“Romantic, mi cariño, muchas gracias,” Poe teased. Finn looked up to see all eyes on them; he could feel the attention burning into them as everyone stared.

“I _really_ hate you,” Finn hissed, and Poe popped open the ring box and held it up.

“Hate me forever?” Poe asked, confidence sitting on the surface of his face, anxiety floating right underneath. It was the anxiety that made Finn lean forward to kiss Poe.

“I would love to be legally obligated to love you,” Finn murmured against his mouth. Poe laughed loudly, pulling away to save Finn’s eardrums.

“You’re something else.” Poe reached up to cup Finn’s face in one hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “I love you, Finn. Really. And I know we were looking for somewhere to live together, but we basically already live together and we’ll find someplace soon and I can’t wait to marry you anymore, I just can’t do it.” He offered up the ring box, holding it up for Finn to see. “Finn, mi cariño, please, will you marry me?”

“Well, because you said ‘please,’” Finn said. Poe raised an eyebrow, and Finn kissed him again before pulling back. “Yeah, absolutely, _obviously_ I want to marry you.”

Poe stopped himself from kissing Finn long enough to shove the ring onto his finger. He knelt on two knees and surged up to kiss Finn, framing Finn’s face in his hands and nearly dragging him out of his chair with his urgency and force. Finn laughed into his mouth, giddy and gleeful, heart pounding against his ribcage like it wanted to escape and climb into Poe’s chest where it belonged.

“They’re clapping for us,” Poe murmured against his mouth, and Finn came out of his own head enough to actually hear that people were really applauding, a couple of people were whistling. He kissed Poe one last time before releasing him so he could go back to his seat. Poe scooted his seat closer to Finn so they could sit next to each other, instead of across from one another.

“You probably thought you were so cute, making me wait, didn’t you?” Finn asked, and Poe laughed, throwing his head back, and the line of his throat made Finn’s blood sing. He could still see couple of hickeys on his skin. Finn leaned forward and kissed him again.

“Yeah, I thought I was adorable,” Poe answered. Finn pushed their foreheads together before pulling away. The waitress came over with their usual - the same mousse from their first date, and whatever wine she recommended, since Poe had long since given up Googling real wines. Finn’s heart surged again.

“You know, I probably wouldn’t have been as upset if this was a normal date,” Finn told him, and Poe frowned at him.

“Why’s it not a normal date?” he asked, picking up his spoon. Finn paused before motioning meaningfully to the mousse. Poe studied him for a second, confused, before realization spread across his face, and he grinned. “You didn’t.”

“I might’ve,” Finn answered, smiling. Poe poked at the mousse with his spoon, laughing as he dug out the ring Finn had asked their waitress to hide in it an hour and a half ago. He stuck it in his mouth to clean the mousse off.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Poe laughed, and Finn took the ring from him, pushing it onto his finger.

“I couldn’t wait anymore, either,” Finn admitted. “And when you said you wanted to have dinner here, I thought, you know, I’d bring it full circle.”

“Great minds think alike,” Poe murmured, smiling, kissing him again. “My idea was much cuter, though.”

“That’s such bullshit, my idea was way cuter and it would’ve gone off much better if you showed up at the goddamn time you were supposed to,” Finn scolded. Poe tasted like chocolate when they kissed.

*

When Rey threw the front door to her and Finn’s apartment the next morning, she immediately shrieked and threw her backpack to the floor. She slammed the door behind her; Poe waved at her from where he sat on the coffee table, cigarette hanging out of his mouth, button-down shirt on the floor. Finn was almost naked on the sofa. Both of them had cards in their hands.

“I fold,” Poe offered graciously, tossing his cards down. He stripped off his muscle shirt and dropped it to the floor. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and grinned at Rey. “How was your night?”

“Since when do you smoke?” she asked, stripping her jacket off and hanging it up next to the door. He waved the cigarette at her.

“It’s a stage cigarette, it’s not real. It just seemed appropriate for poker,” he explained, holding the cigarette out to her. She crossed the space to him and took it, looking it over. She flicked it at his forehead.

“Why do you have to play strip poker at nine in the morning?” She returned to the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing the orange juice and drinking straight out of the carton like the animal she was. Finn leaned back against the couch to watch her.

“Where were you so late?” Finn asked, dealing himself and Poe new hands. Rey shrugged, kicking the fridge door shut. She moved to perch on the arm of the couch.

“Places to be,” she said, taking a long drink from the carton. “City to save. You know how it is.”

“Well, you’re really not going to have to worry about walking in on anything unsavory anymore,” Poe commented faux-absently, sticking the fake cigarette back into his mouth and picking up his cards. She frowned at them, brow furrowing.

“What? Why?” Rey asked, picking at the orange juice label. Finn hesitated, then held up his left hand, and Rey tossed the carton aside so she could tackle Finn against the back of the couch. She picked up his hand so she could examine it. “Poe! You fucking did it!”

“I fucking did it,” Poe agreed, wiping orange juice off of his chest.

“He just did it _first_ ,” Finn informed her, motioning at Poe, who extended his own hand to Rey, and she tripped over her feet getting to him.

“God _damn_ it, you guys, that’s too fucking cute,” Rey exclaimed, scrutinizing Poe’s hand. “ _Shit_.”

“That about sums it up right there, for sure,” Finn agreed. She kissed Poe’s cheek, then whirled around to squeeze Finn in a hug until he started to cough.

“You guys need a place to live, because I am _not_ sleeping in a bed with both of you and Poe’s dog,” Rey reminded them. Finn waved her off.

“We’re going to look at a place next weekend,” he told her, picking up a card and frowning. “Ahh, fuck.”

“You’re terrible at poker, mi cariño,” Poe commented, grinning. Finn leaned over Rey to kiss Poe, nearly dropping his cards on her head in the process. She swatted him away and stood from the sofa.

“I’m going to circle a bunch of places in the paper,” Rey told them. She picked up her orange juice carton and took another drink out of it. Poe jerked his chin in Rey’s direction, and Finn frowned at him, not getting what he was going for. Poe raised his eyebrows and nodded sharply towards her. Finn finally got the hint, hand shooting out to catch Rey’s wrist.

“Hey, sorry, quick question,” Finn said, and Rey lifted an eyebrow at him. “You want to be my maid of honor?”

“I fucking love you, man,” Rey replied fiercely, pulling him up to stand and hug her. She kissed his cheek and grinned wider than Finn had ever seen her grin before. “Yeah, I’ll do that.”

Finn yanked her back in to hug again, chin resting on the top of her head. Poe winked up at him, tossing his cards down onto the table and starting to unbuckle his belt. Finn kissed Rey’s forehead and stepped back.

“Okay, but you _have_ to put more clothes on,” Rey insisted, retreating back into the kitchen. Poe paused, hands on his belt.

“Should I not?” Poe asked, and Rey told him “no” at the same time Finn, very exuberantly, told him “yes”. Poe tugged his belt free, smirking, and Rey pushed him over the coffee table.

“Clothes on, or I’m going to use the pictures from Halloween in a slideshow at your wedding, and I will be _merciless_ with them,” Rey warned, and Poe tripped over his feet grabbing for his shirt. Finn snatched up Poe’s muscle shirt off the floor, tugging it over his head, and Poe got distracted enough that Rey had to snap her fingers in front of his face and threaten him with the pictures from Thanksgiving, too. Poe kissed Finn anyways, dragging him in by the front of the shirt, and Finn grinned so wide he could swear his face was going to split.

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeeeek
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
